


The Eleventh Day of Christmas: To Have A Home (Dec 23)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: The yearly family visit.





	The Eleventh Day of Christmas: To Have A Home (Dec 23)

Cerina Criss’ smile is as wide as always when they arrive at their North Cali house. Chris has to bend down to hug her, and she kisses his cheek as she does so, an affectionate warmth spreading through his body. Darren’s next, and he squeezes her so tight that her feet lift up off the floor and she squeaks in protest.

 

“Come inside, darlings,” she says once Darren’s let her out of his grasp, insisting on taking their coats as they step into the foyer. It’s decorated with an enormous Christmas tree, and tasteful lights spiraling up the winding staircase. 

 

Bill is next, and Chris shakes his hand before he’s pulled in for a tight hug. Chris has a comfortable familiarity with Darren’s father that he doesn’t really have with his own. He’d told Darren as much, who had assured him that  _they’re your family too now, Chris. They really love you._

 

His own family adore Darren just as much, his mother had especially. She’d known even before Chris had about his feelings for Darren, and she’d always been there for the both of them during rougher times. Chris infinitely glad that she got to witness their tiny wedding ceremony.

 

Darren’s immediately pulled away by Chuck, who’s here with his girlfriend and little Rosemary, and Cerina guides Chris into the kitchen so that he can put away his baked goods- i.e, the cookies that Chris had successfully managed to hide from Darren.

 

Chris leans against the marble counter as he watches Cerina bring out the bowl of eggnog from the fridge, and set it out on the island.

 

“So how have you been  _mahal_?” She asks, reaching up to the cabinets to pull out glasses.

 

“Really well,” Chris says, and he means it. “It’s been a good year. And you?”

 

Cerina laughs and waves a hand. “Same old thing, my dear. Bill and I are determined to stay on our feet working as long as we can.”

 

“You’re incredible, Cerina.” Chris moves to help her set out the glasses and ladle eggnog into each one. “I don’t know how you do it.”

 

“It’s nothing compared to how hard you two have been working.” She looks up to stare at him seriously. “How are things? Liking the married life?”

 

“It’s perfect. Well not  _perfect_ , obviously, but...” he trails off.

 

“You’re happy?” Cerina asks softly.

 

“More than I’ve ever been.”

 

Cerina beams, and Chris marvels at how alike she and Darren are, down to their identical smiles.

 

“That’s the most important thing.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris agrees quietly. “It is.”

 

***

 

Darren’s tickling a giggling Rosemary on his lap when they enter the family room. Chris leans against the doorframe and watches him play with his niece, the way he handles her with the gentlest of touches and the quietest of murmurs. Around children, the usual loud and boisterous Darren is lulled into a caring and tender one, and Chris adores it.

 

“Uncle Kiss!” comes a cry, once Rosie notices him standing there. Her little chubby arms reach out to him.

 

“Hi honey!” Chris coos, walking over to Darren and sitting down next to him.

 

She thrusts a little plastic toy into his hands, declaring proudly, “It’s a di-no-saur.”

 

“Wow, Rosie! It’s very cool.”

 

Chris looks up at Darren, who’s grinning at her adoringly. Rosie plucks the dinosaur out of his hands as fast as she put it in there, and wriggles out of Darren’s grasp to excitedly show her  _Lola_. The two of them watch her go, and Chris scoots over until he’s thigh to thigh with Darren.

 

“Hi,” he whispers in greeting.

 

Darren lifts Chris’ hand to thread it through his own, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hi.”

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Nothing,” Darren shrugs, brushing Chris’ bangs off his face before reaching for a cup of eggnog for Chris, and then one for himself. “I’m just really, really happy.”

 

Chris looks up to see Cerina watching them, and gives her a little smile.

 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Cebuano (Cerina's hometown dialect):
> 
> Mahal = Darling
> 
> Lola = Grandma


End file.
